Les instants
by FunkyDebby
Summary: Un drabble par personnage de GoT, avec des thèmes et des ratings différents, le premier est un K, sur Arya.
1. Chapter 1

_Premier Drabble, il fait 175 mots. Bien sûr rien ne m'appartient... Celui-ci concerne Arya, j'espère qu'il vous plaire (dîtes-le avec une review, pas avec des fleurs) :)_

* * *

**1. Frapper avec le bout pointu**

Arya Stark était seule, avec Aiguille, dans sa chambre. C'était non seulement son objet préféré sur la Terre entière, mais aussi le dernier souvenir de Jon, son frère. Elle savait qu'un jour, bientôt, elle devrait se séparer d'Aiguille. Son père le lui avait expliqué. Elle se marierait, comme Sansa allait se marier avec Joffrey. Elle ferait des enfants. Elle se ferait appeler "Lady machin-chose". Elle devrait faire la belle dans ses robes et se coiffer comme la Reine. Arya tapa du poing contre son matelas. Non. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle voulait être un garçon. Elle voulait devenir un vaillant combattant, être reconnu et admiré. Elle voulait porter une armure, diriger des hommes. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que c'était impossible ! Elle ferait tout, tout pour qu'on comprenne qui elle était vraiment, et de quoi elle était capable ! Elle soupira. Mieux valait ne pas se faire trop d'illusions : elle était née au mauvais endroit, à la mauvaise époque. Arya, en ce temps-là, ne connaissait pas encore Brienne.


	2. Chapter 2

_Deuxième Drabble, il fait 150 mots, encore une fois rien ne m'appartient. Le rating est un K+ et le personnage Sansa._

* * *

**2. Reine**

Devant le miroir, Sansa se voyait à peine. L'hématome sur sa joue devenait violet. Le Chien l'avait frappée, sur ordre de son _bien aimé _Joffrey. Les images se bousculaient dans son esprit. Le sourire vil de son fiancé, la tête de son pauvre père, yeux écarquillés, plantée sur un pique. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir trahi Joffrey quand elle en avait l'occasion. Elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir jeté du pont. Elle s'imagina, mariée à ce monstre, aussi malheureuse que la Reine l'avait été elle-même avec le roi Robert. Elle s'imagina sur le lit, prise par ce monstre. Elle avait appris ce qu'il avait fait aux deux prostituées... Elle avait tant voulu être une Reine, être couverte d'or et porter des jolies robes. Voilà, elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, mais à quel prix ?


	3. Chapter 3

_Troisième Drabble, il fait 150 ou 160 mots à peu près., encore une fois rien ne m'appartient. Le rating est un K et le personnage principal est Bran Stark._

* * *

**2. Cheval, cheval**

Bran fixait le bout de parchemin. Il était partagé. D'un côté, il aurait voulu embrassé le Lutin pour son cadeau. Mais d'un autre, il ne voulait pas se laisser bercer d'illusions. Il savait que ses jambes resteraient inertes, qu'il n'en retrouverait jamais l'usage. Il lui était impossible de croire qu'il pourrait être un bon cavalier malgré cela. Peut-être qu'il pourrait monter à cheval, peut-être même le diriger s'il tombait sur une bête docile, mais il ne serait jamais assez bon pour que cela impressionne quiconque. Un jour, le nain Lannister l'avait expliqué à Bran. Quand on n'est pas taillé pour la guerre, il faut être intelligent. Bran n'était plus taillé pour la guerre, il le savait. L'intelligence était donc sa seule arme, maintenant, pour devenir aussi respecté que son père.


	4. Chapter 4

_Quatrième Drabble, il fait 220 mots à peu près., encore une fois rien ne m'appartient. Le rating est un T et le personnage principal est Ned Stark. Merci à la ou le revieweur, enfin ! (Pourvu que ça dure) :)_

* * *

**2. L'acier et le cuir**

Qui suis-je maintenant ? Je les vois tous, les gentilshommes comme les paysans, les belles dames et les catins, qui lèvent leurs poings et qui s'excitent. Aucun d'entre eux ne saura jamais la vérité, et pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai été faible. J'ai renoncé à mon honneur, à mon devoir, à mon amitié pour Robert, pour préserver le coeur de mes filles. Agenouillé devant la masse infâme des habitants de Port-Real, je mérite mon sort. J'aimerais pouvoir m'exécuter moi-même pour avoir été un lâche. J'aurais dû leur dire, à tous, ce que je savais. Que Joffrey n'est pas le fils de Robert mais le bâtard de Jaime et Cersei. J'aurais dû leur dire que le trône appartenait à Stannis, lui jurer fidélité comme je l'ai fait pour Robert il y a quinze ans. Le peuple aurait tout de même ragé contre moi, et Joffrey m'aurait tout de même condamné à mort, mais j'aurais perdu la vie dans la dignité et l'honneur. Maintenant, Sansa et Arya me regardent mourir, en pensant que je suis un traître. J'entends vaguement l'acier frotter contre le cuir, le bourreau s'apprête à faire son travail.


End file.
